Million Dollar Playboy
by FIELD. OF. KLAINE21
Summary: Naruto is the cute little submissive who has finally found his dominant, Sasuke Uchiha. Despite Naruto's persistence and love for the raven Sasuke refuses to acknowledge the fact they are life mates. Will Sasuke's constant cheating affect their relationship, and what will happen after something tragic happens to the blonde submissive? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

F.O. D21: Okay hello my lovely readers, I know this is a new story but I've been working hard with my co-writer BenjyLovesCloud to make this story. We hope you like it! R&amp;R, it inspires us!

I don't own any of these characters and a warning this is a SasuNaru and a l little bit of Kyuubi x Naruto(incest) Yaoi, Incest, heat seson and slight humiliation. And for fucks sake, if you don't like any of this do not read! Flames wil be used to make s'more!

Naruto hummed happily as hi cousin Gaara walked beside him. His fox ears twitched around on his head and his tail swished back and forth.

" Ne, Gaara guess what?!" Naruto exclaimed as he pulled the red head along.

"What Naruto?" Gaara asked, if he had eyebrows they would had been raised.

"I think the new school will have my mate." The blonde said.

"What makes you think that?" The red heads own red wolf ears twitching.

"Just a feeling, you know like when you have a feeling in your gut that something huge is going to happen but you don't know what."

"Hmm..are you sure it's not that you're just hungry?"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled indignantly as he ran after his cousin, who snickered.

Sasuke sat under a tree trying to calm his damn hormones. He could feel that his heat season was coming on and rut season was going on full swing.

"Fuck, I really need to fuck someone! I need to rut so bad right now, damn it! Ugh!" He growled as he felt his jeans tighten.

Sasuke's hormones was so out of control that a lady literally grabbed her child and ran after seeing the hard boner the Uchiha was sporting in a park. See the Uchiha had never mated for life; he would usually fuck anyone with a hole.

"Fuck I'm rut going to rut the first submissive that I see!" Sasuke growled.

"Hey!" A blonde fox demon cried as he ran after a red-haired fox demon.

Naruto laughed as he ran after Gaara, the red-head laughing just as loud. Just as Naruto was about to catch the red-head Gaara ran to the side. Naruto yelped as he tripped and rolled across the ground until he landed against a hard chest. The moment his body touched the others a flash of heat and electricity went down his spine. Sitting up on all fours Naruto pressed his face into the hard arousal of the dominant ale. Nuzzling it he whimpered and gripped the male's leg.

"My mate" he whimpered.

Sasuke gasped as he felt the blonde fox nuzzle him affectionately. The blonde fox was so darn cute.' Hmm he seems to think I'm his mate, hah I'll fuck him and then toss him.' Sasuke thought snidely.

Sasuke grabbed the blonde furry angel and shoved the boys face further into his crotch while smirking.

Suddenly a red-haired demon fox with blue eyes and feminine body pulled Naruto away.

"Otouto! What the hell!? Slow down kit!"

Naruto whined as he was pulled away from the raven, his body wanting to be close to his other half. Why was he being denied?!

"Kyuuubi onii-chan let me go, he's my mate!" Naruto whined as he thrashed about in the older fox demons grip.

Gaara shook his head as he walked up to the the two, he eyed the raven, still on the ground then looked at Naruto.

"Naruto how is this guy your mate? You don't even know him!" Gaara exclaimed.

"He caused my early heat season" Naruto replied.

Sasuke smirked, he didn't know this kid but damn he was cute! The boy was so submissive, so eager and desperate to be around him Sasuke felt so in control.

"Stand up let me see you" Sasuke commanded. 'This kid would be a good fuck and that's exactly what he needed.

Suddenly the blonde was jerked away into the red haired foxes arms.

"You-You fat ugly stupid wolf! You stay away from my baby brother! Or I'll neuter you myself!" Kyuubi yelled trying to hold onto the horny little blonde.

Sasuke smirked at the older vixen.

"Me? Fat, ugly, and stupid? Surely you aren't referring to me, now how about you give me the cute blonde, I promise to return him thoroughly fucked and satisfied."

Naruto whined pitifully and ran to the raven where he lowered his ears in submission.

He would make the purrrrrfect mate-wit mate? No sasuke meant one night stand but now the blonde was ready to be taken by anyone and the Uchiha wouldn't have it! He wanted to steal the blonde's innocence and crush the sweet little heart the blonde creature possessed.

Kyuubi growled " Naruto we need to get to class or else Papa will murder us, Gaara grab him, I'm going to call Deidara and Sasori to come pick us up and bring Naru-chns shots with them."

Many submissive took shots to prevent the release of pheromones if they were unmated.

Gaara sighed a she ran forward and grabbed Naruto who whined in protest.

"Gaara-nii no my mate!" Naruto cried.

Gaara just sent a death glare to the raven before hauling his cousin away. Little did any of them know, there would be many more encounters between the two families at their new high school.

BenjyLovesCloud: Our first fanfic together, I think this calls for a major celebration. Don't you think FOD21-chan?

Sasuke: Me+Naruto+bed=Massive Celebration.

F. O. D21: Benji-chan this calls for a majior celebration to kick off the new story!

Naruto: Hey wait, don't I get some say in this?!

FOD+Benjy: Haha..no

FOD: Be good kit and join Sasuke in his room.

Naruto: I'm doomed

Hey thanks for reading everybody R&amp;R, it inspires us. See you all agai soon

Benjy and FOD21 out!


	2. Will you be my mate?

Naruto whined pitifully as he trudged beside Kyuubi and Gaara, the two teens standing like bodyguards. "Oh Naruto don't be like that, we were only trying to help you." Gaara sighed. Naruto looked at him before looking back down. Gaara sighed as they came to the hallways where Kyuubi would have to go to his class. "Bye Kyu" Naruto mumbled.

The fox demon ruffled Naruto's hair before jogging off to class. "Now Naruto, we're in different classes so be good." Gaara said as he hugged his cousin before going into his classroom.

Naruto sighed as he crossed the hall to his own, gripping the door he wished his mate were here to comfort him since his stomach was doing flips. Squeezing his eyes he opened the door and stepped inside, upon entering his mates scent filled his nose. Looking up Naruto purred upon seeing said raven sitting at the back of the class. Several hungry looking wolves and fox stared at the blonde with lust but he was oblivious at seeing his mate. Sasuke felt a pair of eyes on up he noticed the blonde fox from earlier looking at him shyly. His scent was masked due to the shot's he had taken. Sasuke smirked. Having such a good little blonde slut for dinner sounded extremely good.

"Sasuke-kunnnnn!" A pink rabbit demon screeched as she sat next to him, her scent was thick as she didn't take medical shots to reduce her heat. It made Sasuke gag Naruto was about to run over to his mate when a pink bunny latched onto his arm.

'Oh, his names Sasuke hot name.' Naruto thought. While thinking the pink bunny had managed to snatch the ravens hand and place it on her chest, whimpering Naruto stood where he was, unsure of what to do. Although he had taken his shots he felt a large need for Sasuke to touch him. Despite the shots heat and the smell of arousal began to flow off him as he stared at the raven who's hand was being manipulated by the bunny. Sasuke smelling the delicious scent smirked and leaned and tapped the desk in front of him, gesturing for Naruto to sit down. He pulled his hand away from the Rabbit's chest. The blonde shyly sat in front of him causing Sasuke to smirk.

The raven slid his hand under his desk touching the little blondes butt through the holes of the chair. Suddenly Sasuke pulled his hand away and scribbled on a piece of paper and slid the note to the blonde in front of him. 'Should I finger fuck you my angel? moan for me' Naruto read the note and immediately heat pooled in his lower regions. Whimpering Naruto unconsciously pushed his ass back towards Sasuke. His tail shifted and his ears went down in submission. Moan he looked at Sasuke with need as his tail twitched. Other male foxes and wolves in the room were about ready to jump the uke. They could smell the blondes heavy arousal and were ready to bend him over a desk and fuck him. Naruto stared at the note again and whimpered as he thought of it, those long fingers pushing and stretching his wet hole.

Sakura was fuming as she smelt Naruto's arousal, Sasuke was hers! Sasukr smirked. He smelt the boys virginity, he could tell that all the unmated demons wanted to claim the blonde. Sasuke smirked and slid his hand down the boys pants and discreetly tapped the little rosebud causing the slick hole to open up as his long slender finger slid up the tight hole. Unmated demons were getting aroused in the class as the slick noises of someone getting fingered was heard. Of course no one could see that it was Sasuke. The raven slammed his fingers hard up the tight hole watching the blonde writhe and moan on his seat. Damn the boy was so wet.

"Look I know that heat season is coming up but can you all have the decency to take your rut and heat shots? I seriously don't need people sexually aroused in my class!" Kakashi gave a cheerful smile and Sasuke smirked at his Uncle. Naruto panted as he gripped the desk, his legs felt like jelly and his ass felt amazing. Moan despite the teachers presence he pushed back on Sasuke's fingers and ground his hips downwards.

Shuddering Naruto felt his hole slicken further, wanting something larger. "Ahn, S-Sasuke" Naruto mumbled as the raven continued to abuse his prostate. Being a submissive Naruto's legs unconsciously spread under his desk.

Sakura saw this and tch's as she sat beside Sasuke. "Sasssukeee-kun, no, do that to me not him!" she whined as Naruto ground back on Sasuke's fingers. The little blonde was grinding on Sasuke. The raven smirked and whispered to the Pink Rabbit "Later" indicating that he will sate his needs with her later.

Sasuke could here the blondes moan 'So delicious' and the hole was so wet and slick that Sasuke could imagine being inside it, but not yet, teasing the blonde will be fun. Sasuke slid his fingers out the blondes hole and out of his pants. Naruto whined as his hole clenched, trying to find that delicious pleasure again. Whimpering Naruto looked at Sasuke with need as he scribbled a quick note with shaky hands. 'Why'd you stop!? Please it felt good, don't stop my mate' Naruto wrote and tossed it to the raven. His need was still high and with Sasuke not fingering him anymore he began to slowly grind on the edge of his chair.

Adjusting so he rested on the side edge of the chair he pushed his hips down and moaned quietly as he humped the chair. A nearby dog boy named Kiba could smell the foxes arousal and wanted to mount the blonde and rut hi until he knotted. He could see Naruto humping the chair, and he knew the fox was his next target. Sasuke smirked as he watched the blonde writhe on his chair. He loved the fact that he could make anyone h0rny so easily. The blonde looked so fuckable, too bad he couldn't fuck the boy in class. 'No problem I can still toy with his emotions' Sasuke leaned forward and whispered so softly that only Naruto could hear.

"Do you like when I finger fuck you angel?" Naruto squirmed as Sasuke's sensual voice made him grind harder on the chair. Panting quietly he said, "Good, f-feels good" Writhing as Sasuke's breath ghosted over his neck. Moaning quietly he couldn't help it and came from the stimulation. His head lolled back to look at Sasuke with hazy eyes. Sakura scoffed at the blonde boy as she leaned forward to say in his ear.

"You're such a slut, coming in your pants during class because Sasuke-kun, fingered you. Sasuke likes me not you, he may fuck guys but he's not a fag" she hissed. Naruto turned to her and bared his small fangs.

"Bitch shut up he's my mate and some pink haired bimbo like you is just a slut who'll spread their legs for anyone during heat and not!" he yelled. Sakura stood and growled at the blonde who also stood and his tail bristled. "Oh bitch fight!" someone yelled Sasuke smirked at his accomplishment. He leaned back ready to watch the two bitch fight over him. "You just jealous because I know Sasuke for longer!" Sakura growled. "Okay class calm down" Kakashi ordered yet the class payed no attention to him 'Awww what the hell, this fight is exciting anyway' Kakashi sat down to watch them. Sasuke smirked,

"hmmm how about the Bitch who wins gets to suck my hard . dripping . cock" Sasuke's voice was thick and lustful. Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke in lust as they turned back to each other.

Naruto who was still distracted with Sasuke didn't see as Sakura launched herself at him. Growling Sakura scratched at Naruto's face, leaving a scratch on his cheek. "Aw hell no bitch!" Naruto yelled as they scratched at each other. Just as Naruto had been pushed into a desk Gaara came running into the room. "Naruto!" Gaara yells and runs to stand in front of his cousin. "Gaara get out of the way!" Naruto yelled as the red head held him down. "No, your arousal I can smell in my own class, you need your shot!" Gaara yelled as he brought one from his pocket. Sakura snickered as she came to sit on Sasuke's lap.

"My win" she says and kisses the raven. Naruto whined as painful heat spread through him before Gaara gave him the shot. "Bitch, stay away from Sasuke" Sakura growled smirking. The blonde was whimpering so sad that his mate was accepting the kiss. Sasuke smirked into the kiss before nudging the pink rabbit under his desk, He removed his dripping cock from his pants almost presenting it to the stupid bunny. Hard Suckling noises could be heard from under the wolves desk. Kakashi sighed and continued his lesson. Naruto whimpered tears running down his cheeks. Naruto was crying as he stared at the pink head bobbing up and down on the long hard shaft of his mate. Naruto could see the dripping head and his backside slickened as he wished for it to be in him. Gaara stared at his cousin, he couldn't understand why the shot wasn't working. He could smell Naruto's wetness and he was perplexed. Naruto whined as the musky scent of Sasuke's arousal reached his nose. Crying his nipples began to harden and his backside slicken. The harder Sakura sucked the more aroused Naruto was, and the more he wanted Sasuke's touch. His nipples harden to a point where they could be seen through his t-shirt, his pants also became uncomfortable as he thrashed and writhed on the floor.

"Mr Sabaku I think you should get Naruto out of here, his heat is out of control, take him to his brother, I'll give you a note for being late, I think you should all take your sibling home, Ill call your uncle and let him know okay?" Kakashi asked. The Sabaku-Namikaze family consisted of, Minato Namikaze, his two sons Naruto and Kyuubi Namikaze, Deidara Namikaze, who was Minato's nephew, and Sasori and Gaara Sabaku who was Minato's dead wife's nephews. Deidara and Sasori were mates and shared the same room in the Namikaze home. Gaara nodded and collected his sexually ar0used mate in his arms and carried him out. Naruto cried as he was carried further and further away from Sasuke. Whining he laid his head against Gaara's chest. "Naruto what was that?" Gaara asked as they walked to Kyuubi's class. "W-When s-she was sucking him, m-my body hurt, i-it hurts G-Gaara-nii. Naruto sobbed. Gaara looked at his cousin in sadness as he opened the door to his brothers room. "Oh, Mr. Sabaku how can we help you?" Sensei Neji asked, looking up from his lecture. "Um, Kyuubi, we need to take Naruto home" Gaara said as Naruto sobbed into his chest.

"W-Why does he not believe I-I'm his mate, i-it hurts when h-he p-plays with others. H-He my mate!" Naruto sobbed. Gaara sighed and clutched Naruto tighter "I know baby, don't worry, everything will be fine" Kyuubi ran over to his baby brother and felt his temperature,

"It's his first heat so its pretty bad, Dad's first heat was just as bad, get him to the car and Ill go find Deidara and Sasori-nii to meet us at the car" Neji stared lustfully at Gaara but handed Gaara an early-leave card. After driving home the teens realized that their "Dad" wasn't home so Kyuubi took Naruto to his bedroom to get some rest. Naruto was whimpering as his heat spiked and went down making it hard to concentrate. Looking at Kyuubi he grabbed his brothers collar and pulled him down to rest on his own body. Moaning as Kuubi's skin touched his Naruto arched his back up to meet his older brother. "K-Kyuu help me, p-please p-please it hurts so much." Naruto cried as he flipped the boys position and sat on top of him. Whining Naruto began to frantically hump his older brother, his hands teasing his own chest as he whined pitifully. "Onii-chan p-please help me, ahn fuck me I need a cock!" Naruto cried despretly.

Kyuubi gasped. This was so weird, he was a submissive himself "Ahh Otouto-chan you need to get some rest, I'll get Dei-chan to bring some soup up for you later okay?" The red-haired fox tried pulling his brother of him to get out of the door "Naru s-stop ah fuck, you just need a cold shower!"

"No! Onii-chan p-please it h-hurts, I need a cock in me, p-please I want it!" Naruto pleaded as he pawed at Kyuubi's pants. Pulling off his belt Naruto removed the other from his pants and before the other could stop him, the blonde sat down on his brother. M0aning Naruto felt his brother pulsing inside him as he rose and feel. It was slightly awkward since submissive usually didn't have sex, but Naruto was to h0rny and to far gone to care. "O-Onii-chan ahn! good so good!" Naruto m0aned. Kyuubi gasped at the tight heat. He grabbed his little brothers heat and slammed balls deep, his cock making a messy sound as it pounded upwards into the slick hole.

"Ahh baby bro, dont hate me p-please" He grunted as he slammed harder and harder abusing the heated prostrate. Naruto m0aned loudly and threw his head back as he slammed his hips down to meet his brothers thrusts up. "Aniki ahn oh! h-harder ah! You're cock feels so g-good oni-chan oh!" Naruto cried as he came all over himself. Groaning Naruto continued to rise and fall wanting his brothers cum in him. Kyuubi continued pounding upwards as he felt his little brothers arousal forming again 'Damn this kid is h0rny' he moaned like a fox-in-heat when his little brother twisted around his c*0ck and dropped on his hard pole. Naruto mewled and m0aned as he rose and feel on his brothers hard cock.

Throwing his head back Naruto m0aned as his brother pounded into him. "Ahn! O-Onii-chan ah oh!" Naruto moaned. Writhing sensually Naruto clenched around his brothers as he cried out and came again. Pulling off his brother Naruto went down and engulfed Kyuubi in his mouth. Sucking Naruto rubbed the parts he couldn't reach. "Onii-chan I-I want your milk" Naruto moaned as his tail twitched and his ears fell as he submitted to his brother. "Oh baby bro thats so fucking hot! Suck hard and Nii-sama will feed you" Kyuubi groaned as his littlest brother sucked hard on his fleshy red leaking knob while licking harsly at the tight slitted cock.

Kyuubi thrusted into the hungry eager drooling mouth before exploding thick ropes down his brothers throat. Naruto moaned hotly as he tried to swallow all of his brothers thick c*m. Soon his belly felt full but his brother was still coming, popping off his brother Naruto basked in the bliss as his brother finished on his face. Whimpering Naruto ran his finger over his face and brought it to his mouth. Licking and sucking on the finger he took some of the thick cum and rubbed it on his nipple, moaning as the feeling made them harden. Whining Naruto turned away from his brother and stuck three fingers in his wide spread wet entrance. M0aning he pulled them apart to show his insides to hisbrother. "Onii-chan my boy pussy is hungry, it wants milk too." Naruto purred as his tail lifted and he spred his legs. "Mount me onii-chan, make me know you're the dominant" Naruto m0aned. Oh god, was I this horny at his age?' Kyuubi shuddered in exicitement, he always wabted to be a dominant since he was a kid.

It wasnt very common but some times two ukes that love each other and two seme's would love each other would mate. The older brother mounted his little brother and slammed into the tighted hole. The hole was now battered and abused like a sIutty cunt. "Oh fuck do you like that huh baby? Do you want to be filled with your brothers hot cumm? "

"Ahn onii-chan! yes oh! I want your big cock to fill me with cumm ah! Stuff me full of it until I look pregnant!" Naruto whined as he dropped his chest to the bed so his brother had better acess to his obscenly stretched hole. "Oh! onii-chan ahn.. ! Good so good onii-chan! Your big dick feels so good!" Naruto m0aned as he pushed his hips back. His a$s spasmed as he tried to clench his stretched and slickened walls to milk his brother for his thick cumm. "Onii-chan ahn! Please I want your cumm, want it so bad please my boy pussy is so slutty and hungry!" Naruto m0aned as he tried to clench with his slickened walls.

"Oh fuck Naruto, who t-taught y...you such bad words?"Kyuubi grunted as he rutted against his little brother trying to relieve his little brothers pain, but he couldnt believe his baby bro had such a filthy mouth. Kyuubi mewled and slammed hard before releasing thick hot cummm in his blondes butt "Ahhhh" he moaned and fell on top of Naruto. Naruto mewled as his bowls were filled with warmth abd he watched in fasinaction that his stomach began to expand.

"Thank onii-chan" Naruto mumbled and kissed his broters cheek. Suddenly a knock came at the door. "Kyuubi, is Naruto okay his heat spiked for a minute there?" Gaara called through the door. Kyuubi awkwardly pulled out and looked at Naruto with a blush before replying to Gaara "Uh yeah Otouto is fine, just uhm ask Deidara to send some food up for us" "Okay I guess" Kyuubi could here Gaara's footsteps depart. "N-naruto, I-Im so so sorry" Kyuubi cried as he pulled Naruto's little body in his arms. He took his 16-year-old brothers innocence away. He defiled the poor angel. How could he? He had to talk to cousin Deidara about this. Naruto looked at him dazed before smiling as he hugged his older brother. Nuzzling the teens cheek affectionatly he said

"It's okay Kyu, I'm not mad at all, at least I know that my first loved me." he said. His tail swished back and forth happily as he hugged Kyuubi tightly."You helped me a lot, for that I'm grateful." he whispered. Gaara walked down the stairs, thinking about the fact he had just seen Kyuubi and Naruto having s*x. He had thought the smell of a*ousal coming from the room had only been Naruto's heat, and each room is completely sound proof since everyone deserves privacy. He had opened the door to see if Naruto needed anything, only to see Kyuubi balls deep in Naruto. Shivering Gaara walked to Deidra's room ans walked in. "Diedra Naruto-chan and Kyuubi would like some food please" he said

**AU: SORRY EVERYONE THIS IS A NOTE FOR A STORY IDEA I HAVE AND WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE SOME HELP ON. ANYO E WHO ENJOYS KLAINE, (KURT X BLAINE) IM CREATING A GLEE STORY AND COULD USE AN RP PARTNER SO IFF YOUR INTERESTED PLEASE PM ME I COULD REALLY USE SOME HELP! THAANKS FOR READING MY STORIES AND FOR ALL OF THE LOVELY REVIEWS! R&amp;R PLEASE AND AGAIN PM IF YOU'RE INTERESTED THANK YOU!**


	3. 1 month deadline

Sasuke walked into his mansion only to be greeted with the sight of his lovely brother Itachi "What do you want?"

"Sasuke for the love of god explain to me why there's another submissive claiming to be pregnant in my living room?" Itachi growled.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow "You don't believe in god"

"Sasuke! The pregnant submissive!"

"You should really use protection more often big brother" Sasuke smirked.

"Don't get smart with me or I'll cut your allowance in half! Now answer me!"

Sasuke sighed "I don't know it's heat season, I probably just fucked her"

Itachi was about to blow a gasket. He took a deep breath and rubbed his temples calmly "Otouto, I cant even count the amount of times I gave you 'The Talk' just because Uncle Madara and I are doctors does not mean you can get millions if people pregnant and we'll just abort it!"

"Well what are big brothers for?" Sasuke grinned.

"The boy is barely 14 years old, what were you thinking defiling the innocent creature?"

Sasuke glared at him "According to Madara, you were worse than me at my age"

"Yes but I changed Sasuke, I grew up! Now you know damn well that you aren't ready for a kid yet, now go lie to the poor submissive" Itachi pushed him through the door.

Sasuke was met with innocent green eyes and sandy brown hair. 'So cute, did I really fuck this cutie? What's his name...argh Ill just call him pet names' "Hey baby, what are you doing here?"

The green eyes lit up and the boy jumped to hug sasuke. His lion ears flopping cutely "Sasuke I missed you! You never return my calls"

"Oh sweetheart my phone got stolen so I got a new one" He lied.

The boy looked down sadly "I'm p-pregnant Sasuke, we're going to have a baby"

"Ah-ha... no...no...no..no look my love, we can't have a child out of wedlock, my family will shun it, would you like our dear child to be shunned by the most famous family in the world?" Asked Sasuke.

The boy gasped cutely "what are we going to do?"

"My love, we must abort and then maybe when we get married we can have a child"

The boy sobbed "but it's my baby!"

"Well if you want to marry me we have to abort it" Sasuke lied.

The boy sobbed and nodded as he was led away by Itachi "Oh and Sasuke, you have a math test tomorrow, so don't think of pulling dumb stunts like you did in Kakashi's class today"

Naruto hummed happily as he walked in between Gaara and Kkyuubi. His aniki was acting kind of awkward but Gaara didn't seem to notice. Today Naruto was dressed to catch Sasuke's eye, or so he hoped.

"Don't judge" he had said that morning when he came out wearing a white skirt, his tail poking out the back. A cute dark blue hoodie over it with white lace on the edges, matched with a pair of dark blue converse. Blushing he had showed it to his cousin and brother who were shocked.

In the end Naruto got to wear his outfit, and here he was walking into school with it on.

"Naruto make sure something like yesterday does not happen again...and remember if you get aroused you have the remote to THAT. Do not go running to the nearest object, okay?" Gaara asked.

"Okay okay Gaara-nii I got it, I have the remote I'll be fine." he said as he kissed his cousin goodbye.

Looking to Kyuubi he smiled and kissed his cheek whispering

"Goodbye, Onii-chan" he giggled before running off.

Upon entering class Naruto caught every males attention as Sakura approached the boy.

"Oh it's you again, who let a mongrel like you back here after yesterday?" the pink bunny sneered.

"Oh shove it bunny, who let whores like you in here off the street? Now would you like to go to the hospital because you just got burned!" Naruto smirked as he began walking past her.

Sakura grit her teeth before jerking on Naruto's tail.

"You're just jealous that I got to suck Sasuke-kun yesterday!" The pinkette hissed.

Naruto barred his fangs as he turned to face the girl, height wise they were practically the same.

"Oh did I hurt your feelings I'm so sorry, but he tasted really good, and when he came it was like heaven. Such a musky heavy scent" she smirked.

Naruto whined as he tried to imagine that wonderful taste. Feeling aroused he pushed the button to medium on his remote. He yelped as the vibrator in him pushed on his prostate

making him whimper. Sakura seeing this smirked as she used Naruto's weakness, his ears. Grabbing his fox ear Naruto immediately barred his neck, despite his captor being the pink bunny. He as a submissive, and most naturally submitted when their ears were pulled. Whimpering Naruto was pushed down on the desk and his skirt was pushed up. Smirking Sakura lifted Naruto's skirt to reveal light blue panties, a wire running through the side. The remote clattered from Naruto's pocket and Sakura smirked as she picked it up.

"Wow, and you call me a whore, you came to school with a vibrator in your ass. Hmm wonder if it works okay. lets check."

Continuing to hold Naruto's ear Sakura pushed the remote to the top, bullet setting as she skipped 3 other settings.

"Ahh!" Naruto moaned as the vibrator pounded his prostate

"'Ahn oh ah ngah!" he whimpered as his hips jerked and tail lifted.

Sakura smirked 'It's probably his first heat' "Hah! What a slut!"

Suddenly Sasuke walked in the room to see Naruto pushed up onto a desk shown wearing a skirt that showed his panties. Sasuke smelled another male on the Blonde, the scent was thick and clinging to the boy.. 'wait... it... cant be...he was just a virgin yesterday' Sasuke possessively growled and pulled off his Hoodie. He stomped over to Sakura and Naruto and pulled the blonde into his arms while shoving his Larger hoodie over the boy. His hoodie was so big for the blonde that it came over his knee's looking absolutely adorable.

"What do you think you're doing coming to school in heat season, dressed like that with a vibrator up your fucking ass? Are you asking to be raped?" Sasuke hissed as the blonde clung to him.

"A-Ahh S-S-Sasuke...ngh s-see you, wanted to see you ahn!" Naruto moaned as he pressed his body to Sasuke's, his internal lube making a mess of his panties.

He clung tightly to the raven as the setting didn't change, his prostate was being hammered, and he wanted to come. Whimpering Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's chest.

Pulling at the hoodie he whimpered when he couldn't release some of the heat clinging to him.

"Ahn a-ag S-Sasuke" Naruto pleaded as he gripped the large hoodie.

"Sasuke ignore the slut, he came to school literally broadcasting he wanted to be fucked so he'd obviously chest on you if a guy with a bigger dick came along.

"N-no..ahn! not t-true oh! Sasuke my m-mate!" Naruto moaned.

Sasuke sighed 'The kid thinks Im his mate, might as well fuck him a prove him wrong' "Come with me to the bathroom will you?"

Naruto nodded happily as he ignored the pleasure coursing through him in favor of following the raven.

"I love you Sasuke, I'm so glad you finally except me!" he giggled as they quickly walked into a stall. Naruto was shocked however when he was roughly shoved against the stall wall and he looked up surprised at his 'mate'.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke said nothing to him as he sneered and pushed his hand past the blondes waistband to tease his entrance. Just as Naruto felt a pressure building to be penetrated a voice rang out in the bathroom.

"Damn it Naruto, how can your heat be so high already!?" Gaara called.

"Gaara-nii, Kyuubi-oniichan?" Naruto called smelling his cousin and brother beyond the door.

"Yeah, now get out here you need your shot!" Gaara called as heopened the bathroom door.

Naruto's senses were attacked by Kyuubi's scent and Sasuke's as the boy he wanted to dominate him stood before the one that did.

"K-Kyuubi nii-chan" Naruto stuttered, for some reason feeling like he had to explain himself.

"Naruto! What are you doing with that boy! Didn't Kyuu-nii tell you to stay away from dominants?" Deidara yelled as Kyuubi barred his teeth at Sasuke.

Sasuke growled possessively smelling the red head, noticing it to be the same scent that clung to Naruto's body all day. "Mine!"

Kyuubi growled louder "He is MY brother" Kyuubi snatched the blonde away and hugged him tightly. Naruto whimpered and cuddled into the man that made love to him yet still wishing to be with his dominant mate.

Sasuke growled and pulled Naruto into his arms and tucked his head in his chest. "I'll fuck you my love would you like that?"

"No! I do realize you are his mate, but you are a playboy and I will not have my baby cousin's heart broken. You'd fuck him and then go to that slut bunny in a heart beat. Even Kyuubi would be a better mate, at least he is loyal. So if you don't start stepping up to the plate we will be coming over to your house and have a talk with you!" Gaara yelled as he gave Naruto to Kyuubi, making the blonde purr and rub against his thigh.

"K-Kyuubi-oniichan it's so hot, p-please fuck me, i'm so wet, I want cock." Naruto begged as he humped his brothers leg as the red heads dominating pheromones intoxicated Naruto.

Gaara looked pointedly at Sasuke and smirked

"He asked for Kyuubi, not you, how strange" he snickered

Sasuke growled "Im not his mate, and you right, I probably will fuck him and there isnt anything you people can do! I'm an Uchiha, try getting past that!" Sasuke smirked and leaned foward to lick Gaara's cheek "You're a submissive too arent you?"

Gaara groaned loudly as he felt aroused but his glare hardened "S-stop that!"

Deidara growled "Fuck, leave our family alone!" The pretty haired blonde fox hissed.

"Look lady, Im not the one troubling your family, if you haven't noticed the little fox grinds on me like a bitch in heat! He wants me to fuck him" Sasuke smirked.

"I will do it"

"Do what Kyuu?" Asked Deidara.

"If you don't get your act together by this month, I will mate Naruto" Kyuubi whispered.


	4. Am I not good enough?

Naruto looked up at his brother wide eyed ears perked as he whined."Kyuu-onii-chan be my mate." he purred as he nuzzled the red heads chest. He purred as he continued to hump Kyuubi's leg "Huh, seems like he's not grinding on you like a bitch in heat anymore. Seems he wants Kyuubi to fuck him more than you." Gaara sneered as he ignored his own small arousal..

Naruto whimpered as he came humping Kyuubi's leg, panting he gripped Kyuubi's shirt tightly as he looked up at him with lust clouded eyes. Wrapping his arms around Kyubi's neck Naruto nuzzled his brothers neck."Mate, Kyuubi onii-chan my mate" Naruto purred as the promise to be be his mate made Kyuubi's scent stronger than Sasuke's.A submissive fox can tell if there are more than one possible mates he/she can tell which would be more loyal, loving, and protective. Right now Kyuubi's scent was overbearing as Naruto's entrance slickened further.

"This month" Gaara growled.

Sasuke hissed "Maybe I'll fuck you instead, you're clearly unmated!" He pushed Gaara on the wall and sniffed along the neck of the teen."In your wildest dream Uchiha, touch the boy and I'll break your neck" They all turned around to see Neji Hyuuga leaning against the bathroom doorframe.

Kyuubi tried pushing horny clingy Naruto of him, but the boy clung so tightly to him "Naru-chan baby we need to talk" he pulled the boy outside with the rest of his whined as he allowed Kyuubi to pull him from the bathroom. Hugging the others waist Naruto nuzzled his brothers chest."Onii-chan why does Sasuke not like me? t hurt when he said he'd rather take Gaara-nii, am I not good enough? Am I ugly?" Naruto whimpered as he hid his face.

The promise of Kyuubi being his mate had been a shock but he would be fine with it, but he just couldn't understand why Sasuke didn't like him, or believe him that the Uchiha was his mate.

Kyuubi looked down into his brothers eyes "No no Otouto, you are so beautiful like papa, Sasuke is just a big jerk, he'll realize how perfect you are and if he doesn't there'll always be other people to mate now I'm going to the Doctor to pick up some extra strong shots for you, kay my love?"

"Wait Kyuubi onii-chan would you still be my mate?" Naruto whined as he grabbed the red heads arm. Naruto whimpered as he looked up at kyuubi with shining eyes. Sasuke had already denied him, he wouldn't be able to take it if Kyuubi did.

"N-naruto... I'm a submissive... I don't think I'll be able to care for you like a dominant can..."

Naruto whined as tears came to his eyes, he wiped his eyes furiously as he ran away. Running through the schools halls he felt the black void of being denied by two people. Crying he ran from the school and into the town. His chest hurt as he ran to a random building and collapsed against the building alley wall to sob into his knees. After a few minutes of crying a large hand was laid on his shoulder, looking up Naruto was met by a man who smirked at him evilly. Naruto thrashed and tried to break away from the man but felt a needle be injected into his arm before falling to the alley floor, unconscious.

"Kyuubi you can't say to Naruto you'd be his mate if you don't intend to be. I know you've never had someone promise to be your mate but it really hurts when a submissive is denied. Once is bad, two is like an abyss is opening in their chest." Gaara sighed. "I want to do whats best for him, he isn't thinking straight but will he really be happy mated to a submissive?. If he wants Ill gladly mate him but what if he regrets mating another submissive?" Kyuubi sighed and was about to run to find the younger boy.

"I think Otouto needs time to cool down Nii-chan" Deidara whispered softly.

Naruto woke with a horrible pain in his hips and back. Groaning he looked around himself in the dingy dirty room. Whining he sat up and looked out the window. A whole day went by and the moon was high in the dark sky. Whimpering Naruto pushed himself off the dirty mattress and pulled on Sasuke's hoodie, the only clothes in the room. Groaning he stood shakily and began his trip home.

Opening the door slowly Naruto collapsed in the front hall of his families mansion, whimpering as pain shot through his body and blood dripped down his leg. "Naruto-sama oh my heavens!" One of the maids yelled as she ran to Kyuubi's room."Kyuubi-sama Naruto has just come home and is n horrible shape!"she exclaimed, worry evident in her voice.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair 'Dammit how the hell did I get myself in this?'

"Hiiii baby cousin stop frowning" Sai stared at him.

Sasuke growled "I'm not a baby, you're only 10 minutes older than me!""So why are you frowning? I swear Haku looks less depressed than you" Sai popped some chips in his mouth.

"Nothing, I... I... nothing" What did he think of the blonde? He was awfully cute, and adorable and he definitely wanted him, but why was he so after that red-haired fox?

"NARUTO!" Minato cried as he hugged his little baby boy "Tell me what happened sweetheart!" Naruto sobbed in his fathers chest "He.. he took me in an Alley and... I... I don't remember!" Kyuubi growled and a red aura surrounded him "Im going to find this sick bastard and kill him!"

Naruto was shaking heavily as Gaara came running into the front hall "Naruto!? Are you okay? What happened!?" Gaara asked as he sat across from Kyuubi and together they rocked Naruto whimpered as images flashed his mind, 4 guys, pain, crying, pleading, then morning. "K..Kyu..Gaara...h..he just...I...I was in the alley...kissed me...t..then he gave me a shot..I swear I didn't want it, I didn't want it!" Naruto sobbed as his body shook.

Minato growled how could anyone do this to his sweet innocent son "Do you remember what he looks like baby?"

"N..no i..it was dark a-and...scared" Naruto sobbed as he clung to Gaara and Kyuubi."I..I...it hurt..t-there were 4...i-it hurt dad..I ...they said I-I wanted it...i didn't dad`, I didn't want it!" Naruto sobbed.

"Of course you didn't baby shhhh shhhhh, everything is going to be okay my love" Minato whispered as hugged poor Naruto."Papa, Naruto needs a mate" Kyuubi whispered as he looked up at his looked at him and growled "A Mate? Hell No! After what happened to him? No! No is no! I mean it! How can someone even think of hurting the my son! I'll kill them, if only your mother was alive, those men would be dead!"

"B-but Papa, Naruto needs a dominant to take care of him a claim him, he gives of way too many pheromones and a mate can protect him" Deidara looked up at his uncle as Sasori wrapped his arms around the older Blond.

"Kyuu-nii... mate... me!" Naruto's voice trembled as he sobbed."N-naruto-chan... I... I... really want to my love but I'm a submissive and I cant protect you like a dominant can."

Naruto sobbed and trembled as the further rejection washed over him. Sasuke doesn't think he's worthy enough to even acknowledge him. Kyuubi promises to love him and mate him but then rejects him. "You..you promised!" Naruto sobbed as he curled in on himself. All he wanted was for someone to love him, make him feel safe, help him wash away the feeling of filth that lingered on his skin."Y-You promised" Naruto cried. "Am I not good enough!? Is it because i'm filthy and ugly please Kyuu-nii please mate me...Sasuke doesn't except me, he never will, h-he...he doesn't want me!" Naruto sobbed.

"Oh Naruto, you are perfect, you are so beautiful, I love you so much baby bro, Sasuke is a bastard for not wanting you, but... do you really want me as a mate?"Naruto trembled as he nodded his head, Kyuubi loved him, Kyuubi had always been there for him. "Yes...please Kyuu-nii...be my mate" Naruto sobbed as he clung to Kyuubi.

"Well, it's not all that strange, there have been quite a few accurances when family members mate." Gaara added, he'd rather Kyuubi mate the young blonde than that bastard. Naruto shook as he waited, he didn't want to be rejected again, he didn't know what he would do. The rejection from Sasuke had been a deep wound, and it would be cut deeper by another rejection.

"Uh Naruto... I'm not sure.. you aren't thinking straight, what if you regret mating your Nii-sama" asked Minato.

Naruto frantically shook his head as he gripped Kyuubi tighter, like the older fox would be taken away or disappear. "No! Kyuu-nii be my mate...want him to be my mate!" Naruto sobbed as he clung to the older.

Gaara turned to Kyuubi and sent him a silent message 'please do this please please please' Gaara knew Kyuubi loved Naruto but he didn't know what Naruto would do if he were rejected again, most likely not anything good. The blonde already thought it was his fault Sasuke wouldn't mate him, his self esteem was at an all time low.

"Okay Otouto we'll see how it is, I'll be your mate for a month and if you don't like me anymore we can stop okay?"Naruto nodded happily as he hugged his Aniki's waist. "Kyuu-nii be my mate!" he hiccuped others in the room looked at each other before leaving, giving the two foxes some space. Kyuubi sighed and patted the blonde fox's head while hugging gently. 'I'm his older brother, its my duty to make him happy'

Naruto nuzzled his brothers hand as he shifted, whimpering as a flash of pain shot up his spin. Tears appeared at the corner of his eyes as he whimpered and bit his lip. "K-Kyuu-nii...can you help me?..I can't stand t-to well." Naruto whispered."Okay Naru-chan,.where do you want me to take you?" He asked as he looked as his brother in an endearing manner. Naruto paused before saying, "Uh, kitchen...i'm a little hungry." the blonde said blushing.

Gaara smiled from his place in the living room, that stupid Sasuke Uchiha would never lay a hand on his baby cousin...or so he hoped.


	5. Regrets

**Hey everyone! It's me FOK21, I'm sorry I've been so inactive I haven't had a chance to just sit down and edit, but now I'm back in the game and will be posting more often! I've been working hard with my co writer Benjy to make this story awesome! **

**"Hey Benjy guess what?"**

**"What do you want Baka?" **

**"Can you believe it's our one year anniversary? We've been writing together for a year now I can't believe it! So to commemorate this anniversary I'm releasing his chapter, and making it really long! I own nothing and there's incest, lots of it and naughty stuff haha and a bit of violence so if you no like don't read. Thanks for being awesome readers, love y'all and enjoy!"**

**"Yeah enjoy, I just about had to kick this idiots butt to get her to do anything**."

Sasuke groaned he was so sexually frustrated! All he could think about was how wet that blond's whole was. He grabbed his phone in his sweaty palms and looked for a number, any number of his ex flings.

'Jessie Roberts? I fucked a person by the name of Jessie?'

He quickly called the person.

"Hello Jessie baby?"

"Sasuke-kun! Is that you" a boyish voice squealed.

"Yes baby! Im so sorry I didnt call, i lost your number and now I finally found it! Do you want to come over?"

The teens smile could be felt over the phone, "Yes! It'll be so nice to see you again, we can talk and catch up with each others life!"

Naruto sighed from his place under the covers of Kyuubi's bed, his body still hurt horribly and a doctor was soon to come for an exam.

"Kyu-oniichan..please sit with me" Naruto smiled as he patted the bed beside him. The older teen sat at his desk, doing homework.

"Ah Naruto is there anyway I can help make the pain stop?" Asked Kyuubi as he held Naruto's hand.

Naruto smiled coyly as he brought Kyuubi down to kiss him. "Kyu-oniichan, please take me, a-all I can feel are those peoples hands and their touch. Please make me forget it, even if only for this moment." he begged as he pressed close, his hole already wet in anticipation.

"Ahhh Naruto, no! You are still healing! No is no and thats final Naruto, you need to learn to control your body" Kyuubi pushed the boy who was clawing at his chest back on the bed.

Naruto sobbed as he clawed at Kyuubi's shirt and arms, "Please Kyuubi, please, please, I need it...I f-feel those mens touch, I can't stand it please Kyuubi!" Naruto sobbed as he shook. "Please Kyuubi don't reject me, please...please!" the yellow hair teen exclaimed as he pushed the red head back, straddling his thighs.

"No naruto! I said no! The doctor is on his way! And father is in the next room! Stop being disrespectful-Nu-Naruto stop! Don't touch that! Are you hearing a word Im saying?" Kyuubi slapped Naruto's hand away. How can Naruto be so horny after being raped?

Naruto whimpered as he ground his hips down, the reason he felt horny was because he had been taken by someone other than his mate, making him feel as if he betrayed his mate, making him want to pay his mate back for cheating. Naruto licked his lips as he stared down at Kyuubi as he pulled his own top off, he reached back and palmed the red heads jeans. Smiling he leaned down to lick at the crotch of Kyuubi's jeans.

"Naruto please stop" Kyuubi cried as he tried getting away, his own ass was wet and leaking, but being the dominant, Naruto wouldn't fill him up. "Naru-chan! Stop opening my zipper"

Naruto ignored the red head as he pulled Kyuubi's zipper down with his teeth. Smirking he licked the wet spot on the red heads boxers, sucking lightly. He nuzzled the bulge and hummed as he mumbled, "Kyuubi if you keep yelling dad will hear you." he whispered as he engulfed Kyuubi in his mouth.

"N...naruto stop get off" he pushed Naruto gently off. His breathing was ragged. He couldn't do this now. Naruto was just raped... he couldn't.

He whined as he pulled Kyuubi's pants completely down, along with his boxers. He smirked seeing the red heads erection, crawling up he placed the hard member against his hole and began to tease himself as he bit his lip and moaned. "Aniki, I want you" Naruto whines as he pushes his hips down and throws his head back as the red heads large member stretches him.

"Na-ahruto! Fuckkk! Don't you ugh ever listen to your Aniki? Ugh" Kyuubi threw his head back as the blonde bounced on his lap. Naruto ignored the red head and continued to lift his hips, letting gravity take over as he fell. Bouncing on his brothers erection he moaned and whined as he slammed his hips down. "Ahn!...Aniki! Oh so big Kyu!" he whimpered as he threw his head back in pleasure.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes in absolute pleasure. His sensitive body flushed. "Oh Naru-channn oh ah yes oh yes!" He placed a finger at his own wet hole and allowed it to slip in.

The blonde moaned and whimpered in pleasure as he suddenly got an idea. "Kyuu wait here." He said before quickly running off. He doges all the people in the house and got to his room and returned to Kyuubi's room. He smiled a she held up his discovery, he had an assortment of 'toys' in his room and smirked as he slowly pushed the double sided dildo into his and Kyuubu's holes and began to thrust his hips down. Bringing pleasure to both him and his older brother. He could feel his fluids soaking the toy and he could feel Kyuubi's liquid on his thighs, moaning with pleasure.

Suddenly the door opened revealing an old short chubby kind man with glasses "Oops I-I'm sorry I can come again later"

"Kyuuuuuubi! Naruto! What are you two doing? You knew the doctor was coming today!" Minato yelled angrily.

Naruto looked up guilty but didn't stop thrusting his hips as he looked down and blushed as he moaned. "S-Sorry..." He began to thrust his hips as he moaned and pulled off of the red head and whined in frustration.

Kyuubi threw a blanket over the two of them before turning back to the doctor blushed "I-I'm so sorry to interupt I-"

"No! Dont be sorry doctor! These boys have no shame! Kyuubi I raised you better, have you no respect for me and your older siblings? And Naruto! You and Gaara are too young to be having sex so freely!" Minato waved is arms out in frustration and puffed out his ukey-papa cheeks angrily.

"Papa~" Kyuubi whined "I'm innocent in this! It was all naru-chans Idea"

Naruto pouted "Way to stick up for your mate Kyuu!"

Kyuubi poked his cheek "I'm not here to get protective over you, if you want that you shoulda mated a dominant, you're still my sibling and I don't wanna face the wrath of momma-hen-papa alone brat!" Kyuubi was protective of him but they were still siblings, they will still fight a lot, fight for their dads attention, throw shit at each other. Nothing changed. They were mated and now loved each other physically and emotionally unlike before which was simple sibling love.

"Sasori and Deidara have sex everyday but you don't scold them!" Naruto pouted.

"They are mated!"

"So are Kyuu and I!" He argued

"You are in high school!"

"So is Dei-nii!"

"Yes but Sasori isn't, and are officially mated according to the council" Minato growled cutely. Official mating was what humans call marriage. You take on your dominant mates surname and join his family. People who are officially mated also get to legally do things as a couple like buy a house or property.

"He is more nature than you Naruto, he is almost graduated and is mature enough, he understand the full concept of matting."

Naruto pouted as he crossed his arms and looked to his father before hugging his brother. "But dad I love Kyuubi what else matters if I love him?"

"It's not the same as sibling love Naruto, it's an even deeper bond than you at your young age could possibly understand. Just...no more sex okay, you two have to learn to save it for a special time. Naruto I know you have heat and it is slightly worse for you than regular subs but show some restraint."

Naruto hung his head as frustrated tears gathered in his eyes, he hated how his dad always thought of him as a little kid, he was 16 for crying out loud!

Looking to Kyuubi he sighed before looking to his father, "can I at least kiss him?"

"...fine, but no touchey touchey" he said before walking out.

"Uhm so should I still inspect your injuries?" Asked the Doctor meekly.

Naruto frowned and sighed, "No..Im fine." The blonde said as the doctor nodded and scampered out. Naruto looked to Kyuubi before swooping down and sharing a deep kiss before he pulled away."love you..sometimes" he giggled as he lay beside the older teen.

"Don't act cute with me Naruto! I told you that we'd get caught! Shit! If Dei found out he would laugh at me!" Deidara and Kyuubi, despite being cousins they were also best friends being the same age. They always laughed at each other.

Kyuubi shoved his face in his hands "I am so embarrassed "

Naruto shrugged and leaned back unworried.. "Eh whatever it's not like it really matter Kyu, at lease we weren't doing a 69" Naruto snickered.

"Where did you even learn these dirty things?" What happened to his sweet cute innocent little brother? Kyuubi was so shocked. Naruto was usually a timid shy angel. "And... and you heard papa! We can't have sex anymore!"

Gaara wandered into the room "Thank God! At least I wont be able to smell sex all around the house anymore" he said wrinkling his nose teasingly.

Naruto shrugged "We can still do it when papa leaves!"

Kyuubi growled "No Naruto, I think we can wait till we officially mate after high school. You know Papa will tell grandma Tsunade and we will be doomed"

Naruto pouted but sighed and flipped back, "I wish we were older I don't like being treated like a little kid!" Naruto pouted as he curled up into Kyuubi's side and hugged his waist. "Why does dad treat me like in five?" He sighed as he nuzzled his older brothers side, finding comfort in the heat radiating from him.

"Ahh Naru-chan, you know Papa is just worried about you. Since mom died he has to play the role of the Otou-sama and the Chichue. "Anyway, go have a bath and go straight to bed, we have school tomorrow" Naruto pouted but sighed and released Kyuubi, kissing his lips quickly he smiled before running off to the bathroom to take his shower. Standing in the shower the blonde fox whined as the cold water washed over his heated skin as he slowly fingers his backside to wash out all of the pre-cum from Kyuubi. When he was completely washed he dressed in a pair of orange boxers before crawling into bed and soon falling asleep.

The next day Naruto woke and prepared for school, wearing a loose orange hoodie and and pair or orange cargo shorts with his black and silver headband. He ran out, he had to be at school early for something and so upon arriving at school he plopped down in his seat. He was slightly sexually frustrated with not being able to do anything but kiss Kyuubi so he just tried to stop Sasuke's scent from filling his mind,

Frustrated that it still got him aroused.

Sasuke smirked and leaned forward in his seat "Hello dobe, missed me?" He whispered into the boys ear.

Naruto shivered and leaned away from the raven, he should not be getting aroused by the teen, he had kyuubi. "I-I don't miss someone who'd be willing to have anyone as long he can fuck them." Naruto trembled as he gripped the edge if his chair and bit back a whine.

Sasuke licked his neck from behind "But don't you want me to pleasure you? Mate you hard and fast. How does that sound Dobe?" He kissed along the neckline. Naruto whimpered but pulled away, "N-No! I have Kyuubi!" Naruto exclaimed as he shivered, but despite his protest he felt his entrance wet as he shuddered.

"Oh little one, he is just a submissive, he can't fuck you the way I can, protect you the way I can, support you the way I can" Sasuke smirked and placed his hand on the boy's butt feeling the material damp from arousal "I can mate you, breed you, fill you with strong Alpha wolf pups. I can smell your arousal, I can help your heat go away" Of course Sasuke had no intention on fully mating and having pups with Naruto but the idea of "breeding pups" made submissives feel safe and loved.

Naruto whimpered but suddenly snapped out of it and shook his head. "N-No y-you don't plan on a-any of that y-you're just a playboy who'll fuck anything with a hole!" Naruto exclaimed pulling back from the raven haired teen. "I have Kyuubi and will not betray him!" Naruto exclaimed as he leaned back in his chair, shivering from the teens touch.

"Well he isn't your real mate yet, I don't see a mark and You haven't done the ritual yet have you?" Sasuke nipped the boy's ear and slipped his hand into the boy's pants "I don't think he loves you, if he did why hasn't he marked you yet? I could mark you and make love to you every. Single. Night. " he teased the hole with his finger. "And besides, I saw him with another man this morning, fucking against the wall behind the school" Sasuke lied. "He was moaning so loud! Crying out in pleasure as that guy fucked him so hard!" He hissed smirking.

Naruto's eyes widened as tears filled his eyes, how could Kyu-nii do that to him? He had promised to never cheat on him, and that they'd be together! How could he do that!? Whimpering the blonde hung his head as he leaned into Sasuke's touch, the more he though about it the more it made sense. If Kyuubi really wanted to be his mate he would've marked him so nobody else would touch him and things just fell into place as he sobbed and leaned into Sasuke. His mind was swimming, he didn't know what to believe.

Sasuke's smirk widened. This kid was so stupid. "How about you meet me in the boys bathroom after the math test?" Naruto nodded as he shivered and sat back in his chair and breathe in shakily, was he really doing this? Maybe he should talk to Kyuubi first. Standing he ran out the door and went to Kyuubi's class, sobbing. Seeing his older brother he ran up to him and hugged him tightly, "kyu-nii if you're unhappy you should tell me just don't cheat on me!" Kyuubi stared confused at his little brother "What on earth are you talking about Naru?" He asked. Did Naruto really think he was cheating on him?

"Sasuke told me! He told me how you were behind the school and and l-letting a guy...being the sub for him! Am I not enough for you?!" Naruto sobbed as he hugged the red head tightly.

Kyuubi gasped "Sasuke told you that? He is such a liar! I would never do that to you! The last time I mated with someone other than you was a month ago and we weren't together back then!" Sure Kyuubi could be a bit of a slut at times but he could never do such a thing to Naruto. "I promise Sasuke is a big liar! Stupid Uchiha" Kyuubi could tell Naruto was heartbroken and wasn't sure what to believe.

Naruto sobbed as he clung to Kyuubi, his heart told him to believe Kyuubi but his head told him not to. His mind said, Kyuubi is a sub he'd of course want a strong dom as a mate not a weak sub like you! Shaking the blonde cried into his brothers chest when suddenly footsteps were heard behind them.

"Oh poor little baby is crying why don't you go find some cock to suck and stop your sniveling?" Sakura frowned from the door way where she stood in white crop top and short pink skirt.

"Who the hell are you?" Kyuubi growled "I assure you, you don't want to get bitch slapped by me, I will send you flying" He held his sobbing brother tightly whilst glaring at the girl.

Sakura smirked as she walked forward to stand beside the two, suddenly a smirk flashed across her face as she grabbed Naruto's blonde locks and pulled the sobbing boy out if his brothers arms. Laughing cruelly she tugged on his blonde tresses and smirked as the blonde whimpered. "This stupid slut has been way to much if a problem lately, you and your annoying family, are all the subs in your line this annoying?" She smirks as she shoves the blonde into a row of desks. "You say I don't want to be bitch slapped by you, ever think that maybe it is you who does not want to be bitch slapped by me?" The bunny laughed.

You're lucky you're a girl. I don't hit girls" Kyuubi muttered angrily. "What Clan are you from anyway, because you clearly don't understand the consequences of messing with the Namikaze Clan."

Sakura smirked and walked back over to Naruto and pulled his head up by his hair, before smashing the blondes head down on a desk. "It doesn't matter what clan I am just watch your fucking bitch of a mate."

Naruto cried "Uwahhhhhh!" He would've usually been up to a fight but his mind was so confused and tired.

Kyuubi growled angrily and walked over to her. Slap. "Wench, you touched a Namikaze! You are of a lower rank clan! You don't even deserve to breath the same air as Naruto, I don't care if your family owns a magazine, Honey, we own Multi Million Dollar companies, you're lucky to be in the same room as us!" Kyuubi grabbed her and tossed her on the floor. Kushina had never raised them to hit girls but this bitch... ugh.

Sakura laughed and before Kyuubi could react she kicked Naruto hard in the side, she was annoyed with him, everything about him. His overly blonde hair his stupid orange jumpsuit and annoyingly bright smile!

Naruto was crying now, pain, confusion, and nervousness plagued him as he cried and wiped his eyes. He shook as Kyuubi wrapped his arms around Naruto and held him close. "K-Kyu-nii!"

Kyuubi growled angrily and clawed at her "Retarded fuck!" He slashed a long line over her arm and hid Naruto behind himself. "You stay away from baby brother!"

Temari rushed in the room "Naru-chan, Kyuubi-kun! What happened to you!"

4Naruto sobbed into kyuubi's chest, he had a large bruise forming on his forehead, his nose was bleeding fan do he had a deep scratch across his cheek. Clinging to the red head he trembled when Sakura's eyes glowed angrily before she growled and walked from the room, flipping them off as she went.

"Dont worry Naruto, father will have her kicked out, I'm writing a test in 5 minutes so let me call Gaara to take you to the nurse" Kyuubi kissed his cheek and sent him off with Gaara.

After Gaara had laid him down and left. Sasuke walked in after having got in a fight with another dominant for fucking his submissive in the bathroom. He had a small bruis on his cheek but nothing else "Hello Blondie"

Nrauto looked over at the raven and frowned a she turned son his side, whimpering when his bruised side was touched. "What do you want?"

Sasuke stared shocked and sat next to him "Wha... what happened to you Dobe?" He whispered as he gently traced his hands over the blondes cheek.

The blonde flinched away as he glared at sasuke, "that pink haired girl, the bunny that really likes you...she beat me up when I went to kyuubi's class." Naruto said and trembled.

Sasuke felt a tug on his heart string "She bullying you?" He asked stoically trying to hide his sadness.

After Naruto nodded a wide grin appeared on Sasuke's face "Blow me and I will tell her to back off"

Naruto frowned and glared at the raven before sitting up and pushing him away. "I will not cheat on Kyuubi you're horrible!"

Sasuke smirked and leaned over to kkiss the boy's neck. "But he cheated on you Naru-chan, he doesn't love you." He murmured. "He likes getting fucked by dominants on the Soccer Team" Sasuke licked the boys neck smelling the arousal dripping from the younger horny uke.

Naruto let a breathy moan slip but he pushed Sasuke away. "N-No you're lying Kyuubi loves me he wouldn't cheat on me!" Naruto shivered as Sasuke's hand rested on his hip.

"L-Let me go." Naruto panted slightly.

"Did he ever tell you he loves you? Did he mark you? Ask you to bare kits for him? He wants a dominant, he doesn't love you" Sasuke pulled the little blonde onto his lap grinding his hard cock onto the boys clothed wet butt whilst kissing and licking the blonds neck. "Doesn't that feel good? Don't you want more?" Sasuke was really big. Dominants were bigger than submissives so he felt Naruto shiver as he grinded upwards on the smaller boy.

Naruto moaned and unconsciously ground his hips back, Sasuke really was bigger than kyung. He could feel his hard on poking his butt as he moaned and shivered. "N-No" Naruto moaned, yet he ground his hips back. "H-he does love me..he d-does"

"Thats what he wants you to think baby I can make you feel sooooo good!" Sasuke slid his hands up the boys shirt to play with the nipples. "Would you like that? Would you like to get taken by your true mate?" Sasuke smirked, this stupid dobe is wrapped around my finger. He thought sinisterly.

Naruto moaned as he pushed into his chest and began to pant as he shivered and bit his lip. He shuddered as he leaned back into the raven and moaned. Tangling his hand in Sasuke's hair he suddenly flinched away, this wasn't right! "No s-stop!" Naruto whimpered a she tried to squirm away from sasuke's heated gaze.

"Why? You don't want me to stop. You want to me to breed you full of wolf pups. You want me to take you on this medical bed. You want me to mate you, mark you and knot you" Sasuke whispered harshly into the boys ear. He was getting really frustrated! This was the first bitch that ever tried resisting him. Sasuke had slept with most of the students in school. Most of the teachers and most of his family members. None tried to get away from him. But he could smell how horny the blond was. He shoved his hand in the boys pants and slid a finger in the wet hole, finger fucking the boy.

Naruto moaned but jerked back as he trembled and shook, "n-no!" Naruto moaned loudly as he thrust downwards, although he did love Kyuubi Sasuke's aura radiated dominance and his pheromones made his mind hazy as he breathed in his intoxicating scent. "Sasuke " the blonde shivered but still resisted slightly.

Suddenly Sasuke tossed him on the bed and pulled the boys pants down lapping the leaking fluid from the blondes hole. Naruto moaned and bucked his hips as he let a loud moan out and arched his back. "Sasuke!" Naruto moaned but covered his mouth as he tried to squirm away. Sasuke held his hips down preventing him from running away. He wasn't planning on taking him today so Sasuke pulled back licking the fluid from around his mouth and fingers. Damn this kid is horny. The bed was soaked with his fluids and he was leaking a lot. The boy was trembling on the bed without Sasuke even touching him. So he roughly shoved his fingers in him before withdrawing "If you don't want me to fuck you right now, then suck my cock"

Naruto trembled but swallowed heavily, Kyuubi wouldn't find out, he didn't need to know. So slowly naruto crawled towards the raven and as he felt the wetness trail down his thighs he moaned and slowly unzipped Sasuke's pants. Shivering he pulled out his cock and whimpered before going down on him and deep throating the raven.

Sasuke threw his head back. This boy was good at giving head. He grabbed the blonde hair as Naruto sucked harshly at his dripping cock "Fuck so good!"

He smirked. This kid was so hungry for cum. Every drop of pre-come leaking was licked up happily "how does it taste baby?"

Naruto moaned and continued to bob his head as he shivered and slowly reached a hand back to finger fuck himself. Whimpering he licked frantically at the ravens cock. Moaning he jumped when the door to the nurses office opened and Kyuubi stepped in. "Naru-chan I-!"

Naruto pulled off quickly and looked up his brother, the teens eyes hurt as he grit his teeth and ran out. "Kyuu-nii please you don't understand!" Naruto yelled as he began to sob, Kyuubi knew, he had seen it!

He was about to run after his brother when Sasuke growled and leaned down and kissed him. He had no time for some stupid dramatic scene. He needed to cum. He pushed the whimpering boys head down to his cock.

Naruto sobbed as his head was forced down but he was still horny and sasuke a intoxicating scent made his thoughts of kyuubi slowly fade away. Moaning and whimpering all he could focus on was the fact that he felt do good as he slowly began to finger himself.

Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes losing himself in pleasure. "Such a little slut, fingering yourself. Don't you want my cock filling your tight little hole?" He whispered, watching the trembling boy moan around his cock.

Naruto moaned as he pulled off and nodded, climbing up Sasuke's body he moaned and whimpered in need as he straddled his hips and began to grind down on the wolfs erect cock.

Sasuke smirked. The boy was so eager and horny. He was about to slam the boy down on him when Naruto was pulled of him. "SASUKE!" Itachi yelled angrily.

"Nii-sama give me back my blond!" Sasuke made grabby hands towards Naruto "What do you want Itachi? Cant you see I'm in the middle of sex?"

"Sasuke! You cant just have unprotected sex in school! And look at him! He is so young!" Itachi pulled of his suit jacket and wrapped it around the naked blonde. "Come Sasuke! School is over, I've been waiting in the parking lot! What about you little one? Should I drop you of home?"

Naruto sat there with dull eyes as he remembered Kyuubi, he couldn't go home to him, he wouldn't be able to live with his brothers betrayed, saddened face. Looking down be shook his head, "no I can't go home..thank you though." He whimpered as he realized just what he had been about to do and began to cry as he wiped his eyes furiously.

Itachi smiled kindly and hugged the boy "You can stay with us Chibi"

Sasuke gasped. Was Itachi crazy? He didnt want the get too attached to them, next thing you know, he'd be mated and having a pup ugh! He didn't need that kind of thing right now.

"No no no no no! Itachi no! Book him in a hotel or something, in any case why is he our responsibility?"

Itachi smirked teasingly "Is he not your friend?"

Sasuke bit his lip. He couldn't say no because the blonde wont allow him to fuck him. "He can stay for two days! Max! Quit crying dobe! Why are you crying anyway?"

Naruto trembled as he gripped Itachi's jacket around his shoulders, "I-I was stupid for even letting you touch me, now K-Kyuu-nii will hate me and not want to talk to me a-and I can't go h-home because my dad w-will say I told you so and wahhh!" Naruto cried as he curled into a ball.

"Stupid Sasuke why do you have to be so...so...ugh!" The blonde fox exclaimed as he frowned and wiped his eyes. "And I-I don't need to stay at. Your house you'll have me blow you or try to fuck me as payment for the two days." Naruto growled as he stood and pulled his torn shorts up. Then pulling his hoodie on he smiled to Itachi and gave him back his jacket. "Thank you very much for the jacket." He Said before putting his hands in his pockets and walking out, head hung as his feet scuffed the ground. He just wanted to be alone, to wallow in his thoughts and regrets, he was totally in the wrong this time, what was he going to do?

**Hope you enjoyed his new chapter, follow the story or check in again and I'll have a new chapter up as soon as possible. Any flames I receive will be used to make s'mores or warm me during the winter time. Love to all! **


End file.
